Death Angel
by Ellukia
Summary: someone is killing the hunter association's members. deeming it necessary, a hunter was sent to protect the president Cross. but the new hunter is more than meets the eye, who is she? and what is her connection to the pureblood?
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone! this story is before Rido's arc

sorry for the mistakes you'll find. english is not my first language.

hope you'll enjoy! and please let me know what you think :)

* * *

Rainclouds covered the night gray sky, shrouding the area in a veil of darkness. Trees danced with the blowing wind, their branches like shadows looking down at the red substance covering the soil, their whistling as a cruel laugher piercing the dead silence of the forest. Heavy rain fell down, washing over the multiple corpses on the ground, creating a river of blood.

"mission completed" a man hunched over one of the corpses smiled sickeningly, blood covering his lips and falling down his chin.

"our master will be pleased" another said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, doing nothing but dirtying his face further with blood.

Others were hungrily draining the corpses from their remaining blood.

Suddenly a chant could be heard. The level Ds turned their heads towards the trees. Unable to see paste the shadows created by the obscurity, one the vampires approached the direction the sound came from.

'_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady'_

The level D marched further between the trees, disappearing from sight.

'_Alice, it's here' _the voice sounded overjoyed.

The level D came suddenly flying past the other Ds. A thick trail of blood followed the fallen E.

Shocked, the other vampires slowly followed the trail to their fallen comrade. The D was unmoving, a large puddle of blood Undernet him, and that wasn't all; he was headless.

'_Alice, it broke down' _the voice whined, sounding closer.

Frightened, the others Ds backed off. A dark figure could be seen, slowly approaching the group, an umbrella in hand covering the face. The figure stopped e few feet from the Ds, it was a girl in a black dress with golden hair falling down to her hips.

'_Alice, found them'_ the voice said in a sickeningly sweet tone, sounding behind the group. They whipped their heads towards the sound.

On the ashes of the once D vampire, stood a white little rabbit, a stuffed animal, with black buttons as eyes and a stitched mouth.

'_Rabbit wants to ask'_ it grinned.

The Ds stared at it.

'_the one who fell was Alice' _the rabbit disappeared.

The Ds looked frantically around looking for it. one of them gulped. He turned his head to the side and screamed. The ugly rabbit was staring at him, a few inches away from his face. He stumbled and fell.

'_but, the one who came out, who was it?' _it floated towards him.

"Rabbit" the girl calmly called.

The rabbit flew towards the girl and clanged to her, almost hugging her neck. _'Alice'_ it chirped.

"who are you?" one of the standing Ds yelled, voice laced with fear.

"I'm the one who asks questions and you answer" the girl, Alice, replied calmly "you came here uninvited"

'_uninvited, uninvited' _the rabbit chirped.

The Ds straightened up, ready to strike "who the hell are you?" one yelled.

Alice titled her head to the side, strands of golden hair dancing with the wind, some covering with rabbit.

'_Alice is angry! Alice is angry!' _the rabbit cheerfully said.

The Ds lurched forwards.

* * *

"so it was true" Yagari said, glaring at the wall in front of him, as if by doing so the news would be revealed nothing but baseless rumors.

"yes" Cross sighed "I just got informed of their death, reinforcement arrived late" he leaned back on his chair. A war has been declared on the vampire hunter association, the enemy was unknown. Countless of hunters had been murdered, there was no sign as to who might be behind this. All that was known, the enemy was without doubt a vampire. He had asked Kuran to look into it, but the pureblood has found nothing.

"also, a hunter will be dispatched here" Cross continued, gazing at the ceiling "they think I'm likely to be the next victim" he looked at Yagari "as I'm the president"

"who is it?" Yagari light up a cigarette.

"Alice Vernichtung"

"her?"

"the death angel"

Yagari drew on his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke "well, at least it was a good choice"

Cross sighed deeply "say that after her arrival"

* * *

Alice stood at the front gate of Cross Academy. She glanced at the rabbit who took a permanent stay on her head. "we're on a mission, so no more trouble, Rabbit"

'_rabbit will behave, rabbit will behave'_ the rabbit, Rabbit, chirped.

Alice was clad in her black dress with white patterns, bright sky blue eyes searching for a particular person.

"quite early" a voice said "to be expected from a hunter as yourself"

Alice looked at Yagari, the latter slowly making his way towards her, a smirk on his lips.

"better early than late"

"light" Yagari said looking for luggage and finding none.

"no intention of staying longer than needed"

"unfortunate, quite the model student"

'_the stuck-up hunter' _Rabbit said cheerfully.

"Rabbit" Alice warned.

Yagari glared at it "when you want to get rid of that ugly toy give me a call, I'll be more than happy to oblige"

'_rabbit wants to have a look around'_

"fine, don't create a commotion"

Rabbit flew up _'rabbit will behave'_

Alice nodded.

Yagari watched as the rabbit flew paste the entrance and disappeared behind a corner.

"just seeing it around will create a commotion" he tsked.

"don't worry. He'll stay away from humans" Alice stated.

"you mean '_it_'"

Alice stared at him with half lidded eyes.

* * *

"I appreciate your coming here but" Cross looked at her, a stern expression on his face "I won't be needing your protection" he resumed to his goofy self "I can't have you follow me everywhere! What about the bathroom" he took his head between his hands and shook it frantically "that's embarrassing!"

"what's he talking about?" Alice's eye twitched.

"don't mind him" Yagari sighed.

Alice looked at him, giving him her full attention.

"I'll be needing your assistance"

She nodded.

"I need you to protect the human students"

"I was sent here to protect the president, not babysit vampires" she protested "it will get in the way of my mission"

"like I said, I don't need protection" Cross calmly said.

"but"

"protecting humans is a hunter's first priority" Yagari said.

"you'll be nearby if I needed assistance"

Alice hesitated before she sighed dejectedly "fine, but" she looked at him "you're not allowed to leave without giving me a notice"

Cross nodded, smiling.

* * *

Zero was lazing around the school grounds, skipping classes, trying his best to avoid Yuuki; she would probably drag him to class, he had no intention to get caught. He cursed under his breath; only a few hours till the night class students leave their dormitory.

Zero clenched his fists and punched a tree next to him, the sound resounding through the area.

A heavy weight landed on his head. Alarmed, zero hastily passed his hand above his head, trying to remove the heavy object. When his hand collided with nothing, he ruffled his hair, confused. The second he removed it, the weight resumed its position.

'_white! White! Like rabbit!' _it hit him repeatedly in the head, chirping cheerfully _'like rabbit! Like rabbit'_

"what the?!" zero yelled. When he looked up, the fluffy object landed on his face.

"Rabbit, what did I tell you? Stop bothering him" a girl's voice said.

Rabbit flew towards Alice, landing on her head _'it's white! Like rabbit!'_

"yeah" Alice sighed.

Zero looked at the blond girl before he shifted his gaze to his teacher who was standing next to her. The said teacher looked amused at the displayed scene.

'_is he rabbit?' _rabbit asked. Zero stared at the stuffed animal on the girl's head and wondered how she could act calmly with a talking toy on her head. Last time he checked, stuffed toys didn't talk, nor act alive in that matter.

"no, he's not" Alice said.

'_it's not rabbit' _Rabbit looked at zero, who fidgeted, _'you're not rabbit. Alice said you're not rabbit'_

Just before zero could acquire what was happening, Yagari stepped up "this is Alice, a vampire hunter. She'll be here for a while" Alice slightly bowed her head.

'_Rabbit' _Rabbit joyfully said.

When zero didn't respond, Rabbit shouted _'impolite, impolite'_

"who would talk to a toy" Yagari glared at Rabbit.

'_Alice. Alice'_

Alice sighed "Rabbit, enough" and Rabbit obeyed.

Yagari cleared his throat "well then, I'll be showing her to her room. she'll be staying in the headmaster's residence"

Zero nodded. He watched as the group headed towards the Sun Dorm's Gates.

* * *

Having girls fawning over the night class was a daily occurrence. The girls stayed till the vampires disappeared from sight, giving Yuuki a hard time. After the exchange was over, the prefects would patrol the school ground and then retreat for the day.

It was also a daily occurrence for Zero to confront Kaname for Yuuki.

Zero glared at the pureblood, gripping Yuuki's arm, holding her at arms' length from the vampire. Kaname just stared at him, reminding himself the reason why he left the ungrateful vampire live till now. His musing was interrupted by a new voice.

"sorry, I'm late" Alice announced. Next to her was Yagari "so, that's bloodsucker prince" he said, seeming that he was debriefing her on her new mission.

When Kaname's eyes landed on Alice, they winded slightly in shock before resuming their original form.

"hey, Zero. I see you're quite enjoying yourself" she waved at him.

"Alice" Zero let go of Yuuki's hand.

'_white, white'_ Rabbit repeated from his position on Alice's head.

"that's Yuuki" Yagari motioned towards Yuuki, who smiled at her, rubbing her arm where Zero was gripping.

Alice smiled back. Alice then turned to Kaname "Kaname" she acknowledged him "long time no see" she smirked.

Kaname frowned "do I know you?"

'_Liar! Liar!' _Rabbit yelled.

"Rabbit, that's enough" Alice said calmly "he might not remember, it was a long time ago after all" she smirked at Kaname.

Losing his composure, Kaname looked at her with shock. 'It can't be!' He thought.

"well then, it appears the job was done perfectly. I'll be retreating to my room. I'll be seeing you tomorrow" she smiled at the prefects. She turned on her heels and started walking away from the two prefects and the pureblood.

Zero nodded, surprised by the exchange between the new hunter and the pureblood.

"you knew each other?" Yagari asked as he followed Alice.

"nothing important" Alice said.

'_nothing important, nothing important' _Rabbit repeated. Alice smiled. Yagari glared at the stuffed animal.

Without another word, Kaname left the two guardians, walking towards the main building, a frown on his face.

Yuuki sighed worriedly as she watched the pureblood. She wanted to help ease his pain, but there was so much she didn't know about him.


	2. Chapter 2

a big thank you to whoever read this story :D

and thank you Mirria1, ken28 and lily0yuri :D that made me really happy xD

hope you enjoy! :) please review! :D

and i forgot in the first chapter. i don't own. no like seriously -_-

* * *

The guest bedroom slowly opened. Alice lazily walked out the room. she startled at the sight of Cross staring at her with a goofy smile.

"what?" she cocked her head to one side.

Cross spin around himself in circles "I can't believe that I'm living under the same roof with Death Angel"

She massaged her temple, she could feel the beginning of a headache. "my name is not Death Angel" she sighed.

Not paying attention to anything she said, Cross kept spinning around and only stopped when Alice started walking away.

"wait" he called, when she turned to look at him, he continued "where is your plushie?"

Alice raised an eyebrow "Rabbit?"

Cross nodded.

Alice looked at the direction she was heading off "having fun. Probably about time I retrieve him" she turned to him and frowned in confusion.

Cross looked astounded "but-but…he's a plushie!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

* * *

Zero frowned in his sleep, something heavy on his chest was preventing him from breathing. He swept his hand over his chest but it found nothing. He cocked one eye open and nearly jumped at the sight that greeted him; Rabbit, upside down, staring at him with his button like eyes.

'_lazy! Lazy!'_ Rabbit jumped up and down on his chest.

Zero swatted it_/him_ away and sat upright "what are you doing here?" he glared at him.

Rabbit floated around the room '_white is lazy!'_

Zero frowned at him "what are you?" he whispered.

Rabbit stood at the center of the room and fixed Zero _'Rabbit is Rabbit'_

"that's not what I meant"

Rabbit ignored him, resuming his earlier action. Bloody Rose attracted his attention; resting on the desk where Zero had left it yesterday. A white glow enveloped the rabbit, and without touching the gun, it started floating around him.

"what the –" Zero stood up, alarmed.

Rabbit flew around the room, Bloody Rose next to him, Zero following them, panic written all over his face.

Alice stopped outside Zero's room. a sigh escaped her lips; loud crushes could be heard from the other side of the door. To think that she had asked Rabbit not to make troubles while on their stay in the Academy.

From the corner of her eye, she could see numerous boy students peeping around the corner.

"that Zero, how could he? Playing the unapproachable card on us" one whispered.

"hasn't he already got Yuuki? What's this girl doing here?"

"isn't she cute?" one dreamly whispered "That bastard! He's got all the beautiful girls for himself"

Alice turned to look at their direction, and they hurriedly stepped out of sight.

"beautiful!" they said in unison.

Alice smiled 'stupid humans' she thought.

Another loud crush brought her attention back to the door in front of her. She knocked softly, receiving a muffled 'wait' in reply followed by another loud crush.

She sighed before she opened the door and closed it behind her before any of the other students could get a glimpse of the inside of the room. she lazily stared at the chaos in front of her. The chair was broken, the bed was turned upside down, clothes everywhere, and running around was Rabbit followed by Zero and a gun floating in between.

She sighed desperately. She took a deep breath and yelled "enough you two!"

They abruptly stopped and looked at her. By the shocked look the silverette was throwing her, he didn't see her get inside.

Rabbit floated to her and landed in her arms _'Alice!' _he chirped happily.

Zero pointed an accusing finger towards Alice "hey you, tell that rabbit of yours to give me back my gun!"

"hm?"

"I don't know what exactly happened" Zero yelled, wearing a comical expression on his face "but tell him to give me back my gun"

Alice glanced at Rabbit with half lidded eyes "Rabbit" she said.

The gun flew towards Zero. Zero closed his eyes, embracing himself for the impact. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes; Bloody Rose was floating in front of him. he gripped the gun and looked at Alice "thank you" he whispered.

"you're welcome" she turned towards the door "I'll see you at the Moon Dorm's Gate"

Zero nodded, well aware that she couldn't see him. she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Zero glared down at the girls crowded around the Moon Dorm's gate chattering excitedly. It was a daily occurrence, he knew he should have gotten used to it, but seeing them fawning over the bloodsuckers, angered him to no end. Standing on the gate wall, he shooed down any attempt the girls made to approach further.

"having it tough, eh?"

He turned towards the voice; Alice was standing next to him, a smile on her face and Rabbit resting in her arms.

"you have no idea" he glared at another girl who was trying to climb the wall. The girl shrank away, avoiding Zero's gaze.

Alice chuckled.

"these girls! If only they knew the true nature of these monsters" Zero sighed.

'_idiot and a weirdo'_ Rabbit said.

Zero glared at him "right, 'cause I'm the talking plushie" he said sarcastically.

Alice, looking bored, sighed "alright, stop it you two. You'll attract attention". Alice looked down at the other side of the gate, where the vampires were standing. She blinked at the hardened stare Kaname was throwing at her. He narrowed his eyes and stepped up ahead of the vampires.

"Alice"

She looked down at Zero, who was standing at one side of the road, eyes narrowed at her. She sighed "hai hai", she got down and stood next to him.

"what happened?" he asked in a calm voice, eyes fixed on the gate.

"don't blame me. It's my first day"

Narrowing his eyes further at the gate "well, despite their appearance, they're far from harmless"

Alice raised an eyebrow at him "no kidding"

On the other side of the road, Yuuki observed the exchange between Zero and the new guardian with a heavy heart. Zero was acting weird, he wasn't his usual self. He used to talk to only her, he never paid attention to anyone except her. She could feel that this girl was gonna bring nothing but disaster and heartbreaks, and she will not allow her to hurt the one she loves. She had overheard her father and Yagari-sensei talk about the new hunter; she was merciless, she wouldn't hesitate to eliminate anyone she considered an enemy. What if she knew about Zero? Yuuki shuddered. She would save him, no matter what, she was determined and no one would stop her. Yuuki glared at Alice.

Sensing the prefect's gaze, Alice glanced at her. The latter turned her head towards the gate, huffing. Alice smiled.

The gates opened and the vampires stepped out, Kaname at the head of the group. He glanced briefly at Alice before he turned his attention to Yuuki.

"so you're the new guardian" a cheerful voice said "nice to meet you, I'm Ichijou Takuma. You can call me Takuma" he extended his hand towards her.

Alice looked at him 'you think you can foul me with that smile' she thought, amused. Holding Rabbit in one hand, she took the offered hand "Alice Vernichtung"

"oh, you're a foreigner!"

Alice nodded.

"enough introductions. Step back" Zero said, sounding annoyed.

Takuma looked at Alice "he's always like that, so don't mind him"

Alice chuckled. Zero glared at him.

Takuma held his hands up, as an act to surrender "fine, fine, I'm going" he waved at her and followed the other vampires.

"the clown of the group?" Alice asked, still watching the retreating back of the vampire.

"more or less"

* * *

Alice was patrolling the school ground, Rabbit resting on her head. It had been quiet, the vampires had well behaved; staying away from humans and only loitering in the main building. It was too quiet she started getting bored. She disliked facing vampires, and it was nice seeing ones civilized. But she would had preferred spending her _free time_ sitting with Rabbit in front of the TV or just lazing around. She sighed deeply.

'_Alice is bored'_ Rabbit said cheerfully.

"I could say the same about you". Rabbit laughed.

"well, to think that toy could talk and was much alive, it appears vampires are not the top in your 'strange events' list" Takuma walked up to them.

"you could say that" Alice smiled faintly.

Takuma put his hand on his chest, sighing with relief "I'm relieved, I was hoping you wouldn't turn out to be another Zero Kiryuu" he smiled brightly "one Kiryuu is enough"

Alice blinked at him.

"you don't know?" Takuma looked surprised "wait, you're not close? That's weird. I thought you were friends"

"we just met yesterday"

"I see" he scratched his chin "but more importantly" he looked at the plushie on her head "what is this?"

'_rabbit is not a thing! Rabbit is rabbit!'_ he yelled.

"sorry, my bad" he smiled sheepishly "so what's _his_ name?"

"Rabbit"

"Takuma" a new voice calmly called.

Takuma turned to face the caller "Kaname"

"leave us alone" Kaname looked at Alice, expression stern. Takuma hesitated, he wanted to ask his friend if anything was wrong, but the look on his face discouraged him. he glanced at Alice and was surprised at how uninfected she was to Kaname's expression. He nodded and walked away, not before giving a final glance towards the pair.

"who are you?" Kaname asked harshly.

"you know well who I am" Alice narrowed her eyes at him "you can deny it all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I am who I am"

"this cannot be true! It's impossible!" he yelled at her.

She felt Rabbit shift on top of her head "Rabbit" she calmly said and he stilled "whatever" she addressed the pureblood.

"if that was true, then why are you here? For revenge?" he glared at her.

Alice sighed "I won't say I never thought of it, but I have other things more important than a pitiful revenge" she looked at him "so rest assured, I have no intention of taking any revenge on you, not now nor later"

Kaname approached her and slowly lifted his hand towards her face. But before he could touch her, a hand grabbed his arm, nearly squashing it.

Kaname glared at Zero "Kiryuu-kun" he hissed.

Zero glared back at him "what do you think you're doing?"

"he was about to leave" Alice said, offering the pureblood a way out.

Kaname forcefully removed his arm from the prefect's grasp. He glared at Alice "we'll talk later" he turned and started walking. He stopped and said, without facing them "and miss Alice, I don't believe you. There's no way you can be _her_" and started walking.

Alice watched the pureblood walk away. She turned to face Zero. Zero was staring at her, a frown on his face. Without muttering a word, he started walking away. Alice followed him. when they arrived to the corner, Zero abruptly turned around "why are you following me?" he angrily asked.

"why are you ignoring me?" she calmly asked.

"why don't you just follow those bloodsuckers, you seem quite entranced by them" he nearly yelled.

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"you're supposed to be a vampire hunter. Act like one." he yelled.

"I have no personal issues with vampires. I'm just punishing the ones who break the rules" she calmly said.

Zero clenched his fists and punched the wall beside him, resounding throughout the hallway. Alice just looked at him, without flinching.

"unlike you, I don't hate vampires" she said.

He pressed the palm of his hand on the wall next to her and leaned forward, only few inches separating them. He glared down at her "You're a disgrace" he whispered acidly.

Alice's eyes widened. Zero straightened up, without looking at her, he slowly walked away. This time, Alice didn't follow him. she took Rabbit in her hands and hide her face behind him.

'_Alice' _Rabbit whispered sadly.

Alice jerked back and looked at Rabbit, surprised "Rabbit"

'_the happy boy said it, white is stupid, don't mind him'_ he said.

Alice smiled softly "you're right, Rabbit. You're always right"

'_of course' _Rabbit said proudly. Alice laughed.

* * *

Zero frowned in his sleep, he felt suffocated. _'stupid'_ a weird voice resonated through his head. He felt that he knew the owner of the voice. As he was mentally searching for the said owner, he felt himself lift from the soft mattress. He opened his eyes.

"huh?" he was floating in the air, window wide open.

'_idiot'_

Zero looked up ahead. Floating near the ceiling, Rabbit was looking down at him.

"what are you doing here?" Zero glared at him "put me down"

A set of pillows landed on Zero's head _'white is stupid. Idiot Idiot Idiot'_

Zero flailed around, managing to avoid some of the pillows "what the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily.

Zero landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain "damn you" he cursed. All the pillows landed on him, burying him in the process.

Rabbit floated through the window, muttering '_idiot'_

Zero threw the pillows away "where did he get them from anyway?" he wondered.

In a room not far from Zero's, a boy blinked sleepily "huh? Where's my pillow?" he lazily looked around the room.

* * *

Zero was looking out the window, absorbed in his thoughts. He knew if he got caught by the teacher, he would face detention, nonetheless, he didn't care. He thought about apologizing, he shouldn't have lashed out at the poor girl; she apparently had no reason to feel the same way he did. He should stop forcing his way of thinking on others. He sighed deeply. Still, seeing a vampire hunter interact friendly with a pureblood bloodsucker was more than he can take. Though, their conversation didn't seem that friendly when he thought about it. the pureblood was glaring daggers at her, and she looked- dare he say- bored; as if having a pureblood vampire, the most powerful vampire's rage directed at her was a daily occurrence.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the class' idle chatter. He turned his head where the attention of the class was directed at, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Alice with her black dress and plushie held to her chest, standing at the classroom door. She was talking to their teacher who nodded in response.

"Kiryuu, the headmaster is asking for you" the teacher looked at him.

Zero slowly rose from his seat and walked out the classroom. Yuuki watched Zero leave with narrowed eyes. 'what is she up to?' she thought.

Alice walked ahead, Zero following her, their footsteps echoed in the deafening silence. When they were a fine distance away from the door, Alice stopped and turned to face him. Zero narrowed his eyes.

"it's not the headmaster" he said calmly.

Alice shook her head "no" she looked at him with a stern expression "there had been a report of a group of Ds advancing towards the Academy. I need you to protect the students. My utmost important mission is to protect the President, so I don't need anything to get in the way. Can I count on you?"

He nodded.

"Rabbit will assist you"

Zero raised an eyebrow "and what can he do? May I ask"

'_rabbit is stronger than you! Stupid white'_ Rabbit chirped.

"you can keep him. I can take care of this alone"

'_stupid white' _Rabbit detached himself from Alice and floated around the silverette.

"my name is not white. I have a name, and it's Zero!" Zero managed to hit him in the head.

'_nada?'_

"it's Zero!" Zero yelled , annoyed.

"enough you two" Alice's eyebrow twitched. She looked at Zero "they will be here any moment, so be prepared"

Zero nodded.

"well then, see you later" She turned on her heels and walked away.

Zero watched as she disappeared behind the corner. He sighed and went back to class.

* * *

When Zero had felt the approaching Ds, he had jumped out the window without saying a word to the teacher, who had looked out the window and happily announced to him that he was to get a detention. He hurried towards the lake where they were headed to.

He readied his Bloody Rose and waited, facing the woods.

'_white'_

Zero looked up at the floating plushie.

'_Alice sent rabbit to help'_ he said cheerfully.

Zero snorted "yeah, right. just try not to get torn to pieces. It would be a pain trying to fix you up"

'_rabbit is strong'_ Rabbit protested.

Zero straightened up and glared at the woods "there're here" he whispered.

A group of four Ds landed in front of them. One of the Ds advanced towards Zero "well well well, what do we have here?"

Zero aimed his Bloody Rose at him "it seems you run out of luck today" Zero hissed.

The D smirked "a vampire hunter who's a vampire, that's new"

The Ds lurched forward. Zero managed to shoot one of them, but due to the small distance between him and the Ds, preventing him from moving freely, he was knocked to the ground by the remaining three. Bloody Rose landed at the feet of a D vampire. Zero cursed. He straightened up and prepared for the upcoming attack.

The D smirked "it's over for you. Wouldn't that be a wonderful death, befitting a disgrace such as yourself" he hissed.

Zero gritted his teeth. The Ds launched at him, but before they could touch him, they were knocked to the side. They stood up and glared at their new opponent who positioned himself between them and Zero.

Zero watched as Rabbit floated in front of him. 'that would distract them till I retrieve my gun' he thought. But before he moved an inch, Rabbit spoke.

'_Alice is not happy because of them, so if rabbit destroys them, Alice will be happy, right?'_

Assuming that he was talking to him, Zero replied "right"

Zero was taken aback when the latter turned to look at him. instead of the black buttons, there were two big black holes appearing as if swallowing its whole face. Zero gulped 'what's that?' he thought.

Rabbit grinned sickly _'if that's the case'_ he turned to look at the Ds _'disappear' _he whispered darkly.

As he said the word, Zero felt as if air was knocked out of his lungs. He looked, shocked and- dare he say- scared at the Ds. It seemed as if time has stopped, they were unmoving, their eyes wide open, an expression of pure horror on their face. And suddenly, there was blood everywhere, so mach blood Zero had to close his eyes to protect them from the sticky liquid. When he opened them, he was greeted by the sight of dust floating in the air. He gulped. 'what happened?' he thought. One second they were whole, standing in front of him, and the next they were nothing but dust. He frighteningly looked at the plushie, still in the air, he wasn't kidding when he said he was strong. Zero remembered the black hole in the plushie's face and shuddered. 'What is he?' He thought. His body shook uncontrollably. His lips trembled "what are you?" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

As Rabbit slowly turned to face him, he felt his heart stop beating.


End file.
